


a little more touch my body

by spacejame



Series: james does kinktober [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejame/pseuds/spacejame
Summary: “I’m not convinced that you want it badly enough,” Hank says. “Ask nicely, Con.”---day two: begging





	a little more touch my body

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this could also sort of count as ass worship? and maybe medical play? but i didn't really ... write those. idk.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy! feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> (title is from "into you" by ariana grande)

Draped over Hank’s lap, hips undulating in endless, fluid movements, head tipped back to expose the pale column of his throat illuminated by the bright pink glow of his LED, Connor is a goddamn vision. The android looks like a fucking wet dream with his lips parted and his long, dark lashes fluttering, fingers clutching weakly at Hank’s shoulders, and Hank has to lean down and press a biting kiss to his freckled collarbone, tugging at the synthetic skin with his teeth until Connor lets out a breathless moan.

It won’t leave a mark, which is unfortunate. But Hank knows that Connor knows who he belongs to.

“Hank,” Connor gasps, as though reading Hank’s thoughts. “Hank, I—I need—”

“What is it?” Hank’s got one hand cupping the back of Connor’s neck, the other squeezing his bare ass, guiding his movements.

Connor is shamelessly grinding down against him, gorgeously needy. He whines, wordless, opening his eyes to give Hank a pleading look with those dark eyes of his.

But Hank is having none of it. He gives Connor’s ass a squeeze, making his hips jerk forward, breaking his steady rhythm. “You gotta tell me what you want, Connor,” he chides him. As if he doesn’t know what Connor fucking wants.

“Touch me,” Connor exhales shakily, LED flickering yellow before going back to pink. Frustration.

“I am touching you.” As if to accentuate this point, Hank slaps Connor’s ass lightly. “You want something else, baby boy?”

A low, desperate sound comes from Connor’s throat, and he writhes again, grinding down on Hank’s sensitive dick at such a perfect angle that for a moment, Hank sees stars. His cock makes a valiant effort to get hard again, but that won’t happen short of a miracle. “Touch my wires. Finger me,” Connor groans. “Come on, Hank.”

Hank presses down on the panel on the back of Connor’s neck and feels it slide open. Connor tips his head down and buries his face in the side of Hank’s neck, breath hot against his skin, when Hank traces a fingertip around the outer rim of the opening. “I’m not convinced that you want it badly enough,” Hank says. “Ask nicely, Con.”

Connor grumbles softly, but is otherwise silent, fans whirring in his chest. He’s warm and heavy against Hank’s front, lips barely brushing the skin of his throat.

“I told you to do something, Connor.” Hank dips his index finger into the hole, just slightly, but not enough to make contact with the wires. “Are you going to do it?”

It’s quiet save for Connor’s heavy breaths and the steady humming of his fans, though only for a moment before he finally blurts out in a voice that cracks with desperation, “ _Please,_ Hank, please touch me.”

That’s good enough for Hank, who immediately presses his forefinger into the opening on the back of Connor’s neck with one hand, spreading his ass and letting his middle finger rub against his slick, stretched hole.

Brokenly, Connor moans, clutching at the front of Hank’s hoodie and balling the fabric in his hands. “Please,” he whimpers again, rolling his hips, trying to drive Hank’s fingers into him. “Hank. Please.”

Hank catches a wire and rolls it between his fingers at the same time that he slides two fingers into Connor’s well-fucked ass. Connor jolts like he’s been shocked, his back arching, pressing flush against Hank’s chest. Hank chuckles, kissing the top of Connor’s head as he tugs at the Thirium-slick wires, playing Connor like a violin. His fingers curl, seeking out the sweet spot inside Connor that makes him keen, feeling the remnants of his own cum still inside Connor’s ass.

As soon as his fingers press against that bundle of nerves—seriously, what the hell was CyberLife thinking, giving a detective android a prostate—Connor jerks again, sobbing outright. “Hank, _Hank,_ ” he cries out, hips rocking wildly, the pink circle at his temple pulsing. “Please, yes, right there, oh—”

“Good boy,” Hank breathes, “so good, you’re doing so well, just like that.” He tugs on one of the wires hard enough that it nearly disconnects, rubbing his fingertips in a circle over Connor’s prostate.

Connor ruts against his thigh and moans, fingers curled tightly in Hank’s hoodie. He lifts his head just enough to meet Hank’s eyes, and _fuck,_ he’s beautiful like this, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy-lidded. “Hank,” he mewls, static overlaying his voice. “Please, please, I’m so close, _please,_ I want to come—please give me more—fuck, _H-a-ank!_ ”

The broken cry that he gives comes from Hank crooking his fingers just right, pressing relentless and hard against his prostate and rubbing several of his wires together at once. Connor twitches violently in Hank’s arms, then goes incredibly still, LED blinking rapidly.

Hank holds him through it, sliding his fingers out of Connor and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He presses gentle, soft kisses to Connor’s hair as he waits for him to come back down, taking a moment to catch his breath—and to just look at the beautiful man in his arms. His heart feels warm and mushy, and he smiles, rubbing Connor’s back.

After a few minutes, Connor’s LED glows blue, and he opens his eyes. He blinks once at Hank, then smiles sleepily, reaching up to touch his face. “Hello.”

“Hey,” Hank murmurs, dipping his head to kiss Connor. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Connor answers, still with a dopey little smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Hank cups Connor’s jaw, thumbs at one of his moles, and kisses Connor again, just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [space-jame](http://space-jame.tumblr.com) or on twitter @cyberlifetwink !! i’d love to scream about dbh with you guys


End file.
